Una navidad a tu lado
by Jun-CLOVER
Summary: Bakugo se encuentra a Todoroki durante un viaje familiar y, para su molestia, se ve obligado a estar con él después de que ambos se perdieran en ese lugar desconocido. ¿Puede la noche buena ser tan mala para él? — Navidad TodoBaku


**Reseña:** Bakugo salió de viaje navideño con su familia, esperando descansar de todos los chicos de U.A., pero para su molestia, se encuentra con Todoroki. Y peor aún, se ve obligado a estar con él después de que ambos se perdieran en ese lugar desconocido. ¿Puede la noche buena ser tan mala para él?

Historia navideña.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei**.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**Una navidad a tu lado**

La navidad había llegado a U.A. Todos los estudiantes habían regresado a sus casas para estar con sus seres queridos, por lo que la academia se había quedado sola.

Bakugo lanzó su maleta hacia la cama de su habitación. Por fin iba a descansar de todos sus compañeros molestos, aunque no le molestaba tanto Kirishima, pero él no era nadie para hacer excepciones.

Su familia se había ido de vacaciones a la ciudad de Niigata, un lugar más pueblerino, donde no había casi villanos ni héroes, por lo que era más seguro que Shizuoka, el lugar donde él había crecido. La familia de su madre vivía allí, así que habían decidido pasarla junto a ellos.

Sus abuelos lo habían recibido con muchos abrazos y besos, por lo que Katsuki estaba molesto y, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, había corrido a esconderse a la habitación que le habían asignado y que compartiría con su primo. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie; quería descansar de toda la gente.

Bakugo decidió ir a dar una vuelta solo, así que bajó las escaleras ignorando a todos y salió de la casa sin avisar a nadie.

Caminó por la ciudad con tranquilidad; la mayoría de las calles siempre estaban solas en ese lugar, por lo que era difícil que se encontrara a alguien, sobre todo en esas fechas, cuando los habitantes viajaban a otros distritos más alegres para sus vacaciones.

El ocaso se distinguía en el horizonte. Ya era tarde y no quedaba mucho para el anochecer, pero él no tenía intención de volver a la escandalosa casa.

Decidió que, si estaba obligado a regresar, lo haría cuando todos estuvieran distraídos con la comida y no pudieran molestarlo. Para hacer más tiempo decidió entrar a una pequeña tienda y comprar algún snack picante.

Caminó por los pasillos buscando algo que pudiera satisfacer su gusto, cuando de pronto se topó de frente con Todoroki.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos antes de que Bakugo explotara.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo imbécil? —gruñó molesto.

—¿De qué estás hablando Bakugo? Vine con mi familia —respondió Todoroki con tranquilidad.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo vine con mi familia! —comenzó a gritar Katsuki.

El encargado de la tienda volteó a verlos con molestia, así que Todoroki tomó a Bakugo del brazo y lo sacó de ese lugar.

—¿Qué haces imbécil? —se quejó Katsuki.

Todoroki lo soltó por fin cuando estuvieron en el estacionamiento.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? Ya te dije que vine con mi familia. Endeavor tiene una casa en este lugar y nos trajo a mis hermanos y a mí —explicó el más alto.

Bakugo frunció el ceño —¡Bien! ¡Entonces lárgate! ¡No quiero verte cerca de mí! —finalizó, luego comenzó a alejarse enojado por haber tenido que verlo en sus días de descanso, cuando se supone que no tenía que ver a nadie de su escuela.

De pronto se dio cuenta que Todoroki venía tras él. Volteó mucho más enojado que antes —¿Por qué mierda me estás siguiendo? ¡Te dije que no me sigas!

—Ya te dije que no te estoy siguiendo.

—¡Deja de mentir imbécil!

Todoroki suspiró frustrado —La casa donde me estoy quedando está por este camino —aclaró.

Bakugo frunció la boca y siguió caminando con Todoroki tras él.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Ya hemos caminado juntos antes —preguntó Todoroki.

—No me importa —dijo Katsuki— ¿Por qué no te vas por otro camino?

De pronto, Todoroki miró hacia los lados con sorpresa, luego sujetó a Katsuki del brazo para detener sus pasos.

—¿Qué haces? —se quejó Bakugo, forcejeando para soltarse.

—No sé dónde estoy —dijo Todoroki—; no conozco estas calles.

—¿Y a mí que mierda me importa?

—No sé cómo regresar a mi casa. Tienes que ayudarme —decidió Shoto.

—No es mi problema si estás perdido, es tu culpa por ser un idiota —gruñó Katsuki, soltándose por fin del agarre y dándose la vuelta para ir a su casa.

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo importante y su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse.

—¿Bakugo? —llamó Todoroki con curiosidad.

Bakugo gruñó en respuesta. Estaba demasiado enojado, porque había estado caminando para escapar de Todoroki, pero debido a eso, no había visto el camino que había recorrido y ahora no sabía cómo volver.

—Solo tenemos que regresar a la tienda donde nos encontramos —decidió Katsuki.

—Buena idea Bakugo. Si volvemos a ese lugar podré saber cómo regresar a casa.

Katsuki no quería decirle que no trataba de ayudarlo a él, pero no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta para regresar.

Ambos caminaron juntos por la calle que ahora estaba más oscura. Las lámparas de la calle se habían encendido y eso provocaba que todo se viera muy solitario. Había muy poca decoración navideña por las calles; solo se podían ver unas cuantas luces navideñas en algunos negocios y escasas casas.

—Todo en este lugar es muy distinto a donde normalmente estamos —comentó Todoroki—. Siempre corriendo de un lado al otro, tratando de derrotar a los villanos. Parece como si estuviéramos en un mundo diferente.

—No en un mundo diferente, solo en un distrito distinto —dijo Bakugo. Ese ambiente le provocaba más tranquilidad de la que normalmente sentía.

Siguieron caminando en silencio por varios minutos, pero, extrañamente, aun no llegaban a su destino.

—¿A dónde estamos yendo? —preguntó Todoroki con curiosidad.

Bakugo apretó la boca y de pronto gritó —¡No lo sé! ¡No sé dónde mierda estamos!

—Creí que íbamos a la tienda en donde nos encontramos —dijo Shoto nuevamente.

—¡Te digo que ya lo sé! —gruñó Katsuki— Pero no sé por dónde regresar. Ahora está oscuro y todo parece distinto; no sé cuáles son las calles correctas, ni recuerdo sus nombres.

Todoroki lo miró fijamente al ver la frustración en su rostro. Colocó una mano en su hombro y le dijo con tranquilidad —Cálmate. Caminemos hasta encontrar otra tienda y así podremos preguntarle donde estamos, luego llamamos a nuestras familias para que vengan a recogernos.

Bakugo se le quedó viendo por varios segundos, luego bajó el rostro y gruñó —No sé el número de la casa de mis abuelos —Todoroki abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer ahora? —se quejó Bakugo.

Todoroki retiró por fin la mano en el hombro del otro chico y pensó un momento. No tenía ganas de llamar para que Endeavor fuera por él. Podía quedarse con Bakugo y ayudarlo a encontrar su casa, luego desde allí llamaría para que fueran a buscarlo; mientras más tiempo estuviera alejado de ese ambiente oscuro, que se creaba cada vez que su padre intentaba convivir con ellos, mucho mejor para él.

—Te ayudaré a buscar tu casa —decidió Shoto.

—No necesito tu ayuda —dijo Bakugo por inercia, luego se arrepintió, pero ya lo había dicho. ¿Qué tal si de verdad se iba y tenía que buscar la casa de sus abuelos completamente solo?

—Aun así, te ayudaré —dijo Todoroki—. No tengo intención de volver temprano a casa.

Bakugo gruñó, pero ya no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar mientras se fijaba en todas las casas para ver si alguna se le hacía conocida.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, mientras Bakugo se frustraba cada vez más por seguir sin reconocer ningún lugar. Tenía su celular con él, pero su madre no tenía uno y no podía llamar a nadie. Tampoco tenía el número de nadie de su familia, porque pensaba que todos era una molestia y no le interesaba llamar a ninguno. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había hecho mal en no pedir por lo menos el número de su primo.

—No habíamos pasado por aquí —mencionó Todoroki —. Creo que nos estamos alejando.

—¡Mierda! —se quejó Katsuki, apretando fuertemente los puños.

—Veamos si encontramos algún policía; al ser un lugar pequeño, puede que él sepa donde vives si le describes el área donde queda —sugirió Shoto.

Bakugo ya no dijo nada. Había estado perdido otras veces, perseguido por villanos y a punto de morir, en esos momentos no le importaba cuanto se tardara en volver, porque sabía que regresaría; pero era noche buena en esos momentos, y quería celebrar con su familia, aunque se quejara siempre de ellos.

"_Odio mi maldita vida"_ pensó Katsuki con coraje.

—Oh —dijo de pronto Todoroki, mirando algo sobre ellos.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Bakugo.

—Un muérdago.

—¿Y?

—Dicen que cuando te paras debajo de un muérdago debes besar a la persona que está junto a ti —contó Todoroki.

—Eso es una idiotez —se quejó Katsuki.

Todoroki se quedó en silencio.

De pronto Bakugo sintió que sujetaban su hombro, volteó con curiosidad y de pronto se encontró con unos labios sobre los suyos. Inmediatamente empujó con fuerza al otro chico.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE HACES?! —se quejó, mientras se limpiaba la boca con el brazo.

—No quiero ser el primero en romper una costumbre —aclaró Todoroki.

—¡¿Qué mierda de costumbre?! ¡No me importa esa mierda!

Bakugo comenzó a alejarse con paso rápido.

—Espera, no debemos separarnos o nos perderemos más —llamó Shoto, siguiéndolo.

Pero a Bakugo no le importaba. Ese tipo estaba loco. ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así? Hacer eso tan fácil, como si no fuera nada importante besar a un chico.

Siguieron caminando, mientras Katsuki miraba a todos lados, buscando un policía o un lugar que se le hiciera conocido. Shoto caminaba tras él, sin decir una palabra más después de lo que había hecho.

—Bakugo —llamó nuevamente Todoroki después de un rato.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

Katsuki sintió como tiraban de su suéter. Preparó una explosión en su mano y volteó enojado, listo para explotar el rostro de Todoroki si intentaba algo otra vez.

—Mira eso —señaló Shoto.

Bakugo volteó hacia donde el otro señalaba y observó un hermoso paisaje. Un amplio lago, alumbrado por la luz de la luna, y una montaña nevada de fondo. Desde el pequeño puente en el que estaban se podía apreciar todo con claridad. Bakugo se quedó parado en ese lugar, observando todo en silencio. Era noche buena y él estaba en ese lugar, lejos de su familia, y solo con Shoto Todoroki a su lado. El karma podía llegar a ser muy cruel.

—Es extraño —mencionó Todoroki de pronto—; no me molesta estar aquí, contigo. Podría haber estado con cualquier otra persona, encontrarme a quien sea, pero pienso que no lo estaría pasando tan bien como contigo.

Bakugo volteó a verlo con sorpresa —¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Estoy diciendo que me agrada pasar la noche buena contigo. Tal vez, perdernos no fue tan malo.

—¿Por qué… piensas eso imbécil?

Todoroki sonrió —En mi casa, hay un alboroto porque mi hermano no puede perdonar a mi padre, y él intenta hacer cosas para que nosotros lo perdonemos. Eso me frustra. Mi hermana también está preocupada por toda esta situación y nos incita a perdonar a papá —contó—. Estar contigo es refrescante, eres alguien que dice todo lo que piensa y no finges amabilidad para hacer sentir bien a los demás. Si alguien te cae mal se lo dices en la cara. Pero también eres amable de vez en cuando. De eso me di cuenta durante los días en que fuimos juntos a los entrenamientos extras.

Bakugo no sabía que decir. Todoroki se había puesto sentimental de pronto y lo había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Qué lo había llevado a pensar que era bueno estar con él?

Sabía que su relación con el héroe Endeavor no era la mejor; había escuchado que no era un buen padre, pero, ¿llegar a pensar que estar con él, Katsuki Bakugo, era mejor que estar con su familia?

—¿Estás… enfermo? —preguntó con curiosidad. El otro chico se acercó un poco más a él, provocando que retrocediera —¿Qué haces?

Todoroki lo miró con seriedad —Todos subestiman tu compañía, incluso tú. Pero yo no lo hago. En realidad, es demasiado preferible estar contigo esta noche buena que con cualquier otra persona.

—Tal vez... debemos darnos prisa y buscar a alguien que nos ayude a volver a casa —dijo Katsuki después de varios segundos.

Shoto suspiró y asintió, luego comenzó a caminar nuevamente, pero de pronto se detuvo.

Bakugo caminó hacia él y lo observó con curiosidad —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

Todoroki volteó a verlo con la misma seriedad de siempre, luego sujetó su hombro y lo besó.

Katsuki se quedó quieto. Normalmente le explotaría la cara y lo maldeciría hasta que lamentara incluso haber nacido, pero todas sus fuerzas se habían apagado. Tal vez era por ser noche buena, o porque había escuchado lo lamentable que era la vida del otro chico. Podían ser muchas cosas, pero ninguna explicaba por qué Todoroki lo seguía besando.

Y tampoco explicaba la sensación que estaba apareciendo en el pecho de Bakugo.

_"Es culpa del muérdago"_ pensó Katsuki _"Él y sus estúpidas tradiciones"_.

Pero Todoroki seguía besándolo y ahora movía los labios contra los suyos, y Bakugo nunca había sentido algo así antes porque jamás había besado a alguien, pero no se sentía mal. En realidad, se sentía muy bien, tenía que aceptarlo, y no le molestaba ser besado un poco más de tiempo.

Cuando Todoroki se alejó, Bakugo abrió los ojos sorprendido, porque no se había dado cuenta en qué momento los cerró.

—¿Otro muérdago? —preguntó, fingiendo molestia.

Todoroki le sonrió levemente —No, solo quería besarte —dijo con tranquilidad, luego se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

Bakugo abrió la boca para quejarse, pero cambió de opinión y se lanzó sobre él.

Todoroki se quejó por el peso de Bakugo en su espalda, pero luego sonrió, disfrutando el momento de diversión que el otro chico le daba.

Después de caminar otro rato, encontraron a un policía que los ayudó a encontrar la casa de la familia de Katsuki.

Bakugo caminó hasta la puerta de su casa y volteó a ver a Todoroki.

—Solo déjame hacer una llamada para que vengan a buscarme —pidió Shoto—, luego me iré.

Bakugo frunció el ceño, luego desvió la mirada y comenzó a hablar entre dientes —Si quieres puedes quedarte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Todoroki, creyendo haber oído mal.

—¡QUE SI QUIERES PUEDES QUEDARTE AQUÍ! —repitió Bakugo, resoplando enojado después de hablar.

Todoroki lo miró fijamente, mientras Bakugo esquivaba su mirada con una mueca de molestia en el rostro —Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa —. Me gustaría mucho quedarme... pero creo que ya es hora de volver y enfrentar lo que me espera en casa. Ya hui por mucho tiempo y mi hermana debe estar preocupada.

—Entonces has tu estúpida llamada y lárgate —gruñó Bakugo, luego entró, dejando la puerta abierta para que Todoroki entrara —. Ahí está el teléfono —señaló.

Shoto le sonrió y llamó a su padre mientras Katsuki entraba a la sala a quejarse porque nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Cuando Todoroki se fue, Bakugo se quedó afuera, viendo como el auto se alejaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente Bakugo despertó molesto. Su primo había estado roncando y no lo había dejado dormir; tuvo que aguantar toda la noche las poderosas ganas de golpearlo con una explosión, no quería causar problemas familiares, a pesar de sus quejas.

Decidió que ya había esperado demasiado, así que se levantó. Hizo mucho ruido al cambiarse de ropa, y salió de la habitación.

En la planta de abajo se encontraban su abuela y su tía preparando algo de comida. Ellas lo saludaron al verlo y él solo murmuró un —Buenas —entre dientes, que no fue entendido del todo.

Katsuki se lanzó al sofá y prendió la televisión para ver que había. Solo caricaturas horribles para bebés, con temática navideña. Bakugo gruñó. ¿Qué más podía esperar de la navidad?

El timbre de la casa sonó y su abuela le pidió abrir la puerta. Katsuki se levantó, aún más molesto por tener que hacer mandados a esas horas de la mañana, y todo por culpa de su primo que no lo dejó dormir.

Abrió la puerta con una mueca molesta y entonces se encontró a Todoroki, mirándolo con curiosidad. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, sin comprender si aún estaba soñando o estaba delirando.

—Bakugo —dijo el otro chico—. Feliz Navidad.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Todoroki le mostró el paquete que traía en las manos —Mi hermana le mandó este regalo a tu familia en agradecimiento por ayudarme cuando me perdí —respondió.

—Yo no te ayudé, tú me ayudaste a mi —dijo Bakugo, sin querer aceptar lo que decía.

Todoroki señaló hacia arriba y Bakugo volteó a ver. Un muérdago.

—Esas malditas plantas —gruñó con molestia, luego volteó a ver a Todoroki con preocupación. El otro chico le sonrió y comenzó a acercarse, Bakugo cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el momento pasara rápidamente, pero solo sintió una presión en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa —¿No fue en la boca? —preguntó curioso.

Todoroki sonrió con diversión —De acuerdo —aceptó, y entonces se acercó nuevamente, dejando un cálido beso en los labios de Katsuki, quien se quedó quieto, pensando en la razón por la que había preguntado eso.

Todoroki entregó el enorme paquete a Bakugo, luego sacó otro más pequeño de su abrigo y lo colocó sobre el más grande —Este es para ti —dijo con tranquilidad —. Nos vemos en la escuela —se despidió, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Bakugo entró a su casa y se paró en la puerta durante un rato, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

—Katsuki, ¿quién era? —preguntó su tía desde la cocina.

Bakugo salió de su trance y observó los objetos que tenía entre los brazos, caminó hacia la cocina y dejó el regalo grande en la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguien lo trajo? —preguntó su abuela sorprendida, acercándose a mirar.

—Es de un tipo de la escuela que me encontré ayer, dijo es para toda la familia.

—Vaya, que amable —dijo la abuela. Abrieron la enorme caja y se encontraron un montón de rica comida. Era un paquete de una de las tiendas más caras en ese distrito, el cual tenía buen prestigio debido a que todos los clientes la recomendaban.

Katsuki dejó que su abuela y su tía se encargaran de repartir la comida en platos, así que tomó el paquete pequeño antes de que lo vieran y lo guardó en su bolsillo, luego se fue hacia las escaleras para esconderse en el baño.

Cuando estuvo sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, abrió el paquete y encontró una bufanda negra con detalles anaranjados en cada lado. Bakugo la sacó para observarla y una pequeña tarjeta cayó al suelo. La levantó y observó que tenía algo escrito.

_"Bakugo._

_Cuando vi esta bufanda no pude evitar pensar en ti..."_

—¿Pensar en mí? ¿Qué le pasa a ese estúpido? —se quejó Katsuki, con las mejillas rojas.

_"...así que no pude evitar comprarla. Quería que la tuvieras, pero no podía pensar en una manera de hacer que llegara a ti. Encontrarte el día de ayer fue perfecto, ya que me dio una excusa para entregarte este obsequio y, además, me regaló unos agradables momentos contigo. Quiero que uses esa bufanda. Eso me haría feliz._

_Nos vemos en U.A._

_Shoto Todoroki"_

Bakugo dejó la tarjeta a un lado y tomó la bufanda entre sus manos, la acercó a su nariz y la olió. La fragancia de Todoroki llegó a él. Podía reconocerla después pasar tanto tiempo con él en entrenamientos, y durante los viajes en auto que hacían juntos hasta la academia donde tomaban sus clases especiales.

La alejó con molestia de él. Luego se quedó en silencio. ¿Para qué rayos querría él una bufanda con el olor de ese tipo? Seguramente se habría impregnado de ese olor durante el tiempo en que estuvo en su casa.

Se levantó molesto y recogió todo lo que había caído al suelo, luego salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación en la que ya no estaba su primo. Buscó su maleta y guardó la bufanda.

—¿Por qué guardo esta maldita tarjeta? —se preguntó, pero aun así la colocó en una pequeña bolsa interior de la mochila.

Luego salió de la habitación, pensando en que golpearía a Todoroki cuando lo volviera a ver, ese sería su regalo de navidad.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a U.A. todos observaron a Bakugo llegar con una nueva bufanda que combinaba con los colores de su traje de héroe.

Todoroki sonrió cuando lo vio.

Bakugo lo miró molesto, y pensó en lo extraño que iba a ser todo, ahora que se sentía distinto con Todoroki.

Shoto se acercó hasta él y sujetó su brazo, luego lo llevó hasta la parte de atrás del edificio y lo miró con detenimiento.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —gruñó Bakugo.

—Me gusta como se ve esa bufanda en ti —dijo Todoroki. Estiró la mano, provocando que Bakugo se ponga en guardia, pero la mano solo llegó hasta la bufanda. Shoto la acarició levemente, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela, luego volteó a ver a Katsuki nuevamente—. Quería que comenzaran las clases solo para poder verte nuevamente.

Bakugo sintió sus mejillas arder —Dices muchas estupideces —se quejó.

De pronto Todoroki lo besó.

Cuando se separó, Bakugo lo miró molesto —¡¿Acaso hay malditos muérdagos por todos lados?!

—No —dijo Shoto—; solo quería besarte.

Bakugo se sorprendió —¡Deja de hacer eso, imbécil! ¡No me beses si no hay muérdago!

—Entonces, ¿si hay muérdago si puedo besarte?

Bakugo lo miró sintiéndose traicionado.

Y Todoroki volvió a besarlo.

Bakugo dejó de resistirse y tiró de la camisa de Shoto, apretándolo con fuerza contra él. Si quería besarlo, iba a hacerlo bien, y lo iba a disfrutar.

Y ese fue el mejor regalo que Todoroki haya podido recibir en navidad.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota:** _Este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._


End file.
